Then I Realised (YuRi OC)
by bla-que
Summary: Nukki began to realise her feelings for Haruko when Haruko had an accident...


Title: Then I Realised (shoujo-ai)

Author: Bluefalls 

E-mail: narel_chan@hotmail.com

Pairing: Haruko x Nukki (OC). Nukki's POV.

Archives: Slam Dunk Mini-Pandemonium, SDBC, FF.net

Warning: This is a shoujo-ai fic! Which means it'll be a girl x girl. I decided to try something new... 

Disclaimers: Slam Dunk and it characters do not belong to me. Duh ritez...

First notes: I think this is a typical thing which happens in a shoujo-ai relationship... when there IS an accident, that is...

* * *

My friend. The one I had a crush on. She had an accident last week. The operation was really hard, and in fact of everything, she had amnesia. We were all shocked and our hearts fell, for she was the cheer-up-girl of our group, the sun that shines, and the fastest girl in my views who loves basketball very much. 

We went to visit her that day. Me, Fuji, Matsui, Hitomi and Sakura. The five of us, visiting our dearest sixth member, Haruko. We crowded around her, showering her with the flowers and gifts and get-well-soon cards we and our classmates have provided to cheer her up. But… she did not recognize us. None. Uno. None of us at all, and that nearly broke our hearts. Well, we introduced ourselves to her… 

However, when we were about to leave the one-hour visit, she looked at each and every one of us had a hand beside her on the bed. I don't know why, but it felt just right to do so. She looked and looked. Looked at Fuji, Matsui, Hitomi and Sakura. Then her eyes fell on me. It was a long gaze. Longer than any of the others'. I tried to hold onto them, but tried as I have, I had to give up and dropped my gaze. Still, I could feel her eyes digging into my flesh… 

And suddenly and swiftly. And unexpectedly. And whatever word you would use to describe the action. She held her hand onto mine. I was shocked. So were the others. "What's your name?" she uttered. And I replied with a little but unnoticeable tremble in my voice my name. "It sounds familiar… somewhat tells me that I know you…" Oh. No wonder she had wanted my name again. Familiarity my foot! I thought so withy rising anger. My feelings for you… 

"Let's go gals". I said, pulling my hand free from Haruko's grasp. Just pulled. And turned around. Before halting when I heard her weak voice but commanding this time "Nukki, please stay with me. Just you, please, I beg you. I need to know…". Her voice faded off. And I knew I just had to stay. For her. I bid my reluctant friends goodbye. And went to sit beside her bed. And just sat there, gazing at her sleeping face, uncertain of what to say. When her eyes popped open. 

"Nukki… how was I like?". I sat there, still unsure of what to say. My description of her would be… too marvelous, because I liked her. And it would be hard to describe the bad things about someone you like. But this like has always been a secret to my own heart. I decided to tell her about her favorite things which I knew. I had the urge to tell her more, but it's for her own good. 

"You were a polite and caring, gentle girl. You loved basketball very much. You've got a brother as the captain in the school basketball team. You're a Year1 student in our school which is Shohoku High School. You were always joyful, and our group's talkative girl… and you were in love with Rukawa Kaede, our school basketball team's rookie…" I paused. I had nothing else to say to her. I wondered what she thought about after I mentioned Rukawa. She nodded, as if understanding what I had said and looked like trying to digest the information. She turned her head towards me again after quite a moment. 

"How were we like… you and I?" she asked. That question nearly flew me out of my seat. I thought sadly and silently, that I have always liked her a lot but I just did not know her thoughts about me. 

"Were merely friends. Like us both and the other four you saw earlier. A group of close friends. But you and I… we were never really that close. We never shared secrets with each other, unless that secret was meant for the whole group. In fact, I think I'm the most furthest from you between the five of us…" I said, just stating the truth. We were never close friends after all… 

"But you're the most familiar that the others. They are too, familiar. But then I felt as if I knew you, not like the others when I felt that they were familiar only. Somehow, your presence overrules the others'…" 

That statement shocked me. Fuji was her closest friend. I had assumed that the first one she would really recognize between the five of us would be Fuji. I got a little doubtful about this new Haruko, the one who talks even in a riddle. I had nothing to say to her so I kept quiet. But she continued on. 

"Somehow something tells me that I treat you more than a close friend. But if you say that it isn't true, then I really don't know….". After awhile, she fell asleep. And I left. But not before kissing her softly on her forehead. 

The next few days were very rushing days. The five of us worked together to help Haruko restore her dear memories back. She got back to be the normal cheerful girl she once and always will be. I acted normally around her. Normal and nor close. And I prayed and prayed that she would forget about remembering me first. But that was not the case… 

"Nukki, wait up!" I heard someone calling me from behind. I had left school early because I heeded to get away from her, to get away from whom I have always liked. However, when I turned around, I saw Her. Haruko was running towards me shouting madly for me to stop and wait for her. Against my own judgment, I stopped and waited for her. Inside I was wondering what was up with her. 

"Can I go home with you?" she asked me, panting, after reaching where I was standing. I nodded quietly and resumed my walking to the bus-stop ahead. She quickly strolled on beside me. But then, she suddenly stopped and grabbed my wrist, causing me to stop walking too. I turned and looked at her questioningly. 

"Um… Nukki, thank you for helping me restoring my memory…" I nodded, not trusting my voice which I was sure would croak if I had uttered something. 

"Nukki… you know when I said that you were the most familiar…" I stared at her. Where will this be going to, I had wondered. I stared silently, trying to absorb every word uttered. 

"Now I know why, now that I've got my memory back. It's because… " she stopped. Her face was full of fear and uncertainty. She looked at me and saw my face filled with a mask of curiosity. 

"It's because… I think…" she closed her eyes "I think I love you." And she took a deep breath. I stood there dumbfounded. Wha…? She loves me? The one I have been liking for so long? Probably waiting for a blow in the face of the word "NO" or something like that was the reason I think Haruko close her eyes. But, not sensing anything, she opened her eyes. 

And I found myself staring into those deep, brown eyes. I looked away. I just could not face those pleading eyes. No, not just yet. I was shocked, unsure of what to do. 

Suddenly, a sharp realization slapped me straight on the face. I realized that I have not always liked her… 

Have. Always. Loved. Her. I have always loved her. Loved her. Loved her.

Always.

"I Love You too…" 

* * *

AN: You guys think of the ending yourselves. Use your imagination! Well, you do know that they now know their feelings for each other. A lot off possibilities up ahead. Might be writing a sequel. And please, don't puke over anything... gomen... (C&Cs please) 


End file.
